gigglebizfandomcom-20200216-history
Swear It Again
"Swear It Again" is a song by the Irish pop band Westlife, released as the band's first single. It peaked at #1 in the UK for two weeks. It moved to 182,000 units in the first two weeks of its release and spent 13 weeks on the charts. This made it the first of fourteen UK number 1 hit singles. To date, it is Westlife's only single to have charted in the USA, peaking at #20 and was #75 on the Billboard Hot 100 Year End Chart in 2000. The song was performed live on Miss Teen USA 2000. This single has sold over 365 000 copies to date in UK and in USA which peaked at 89 in Billboard Single Sales Chart and achieved gold status there. Background "Swear It Again" is notable for being, along with "Flying Without Wings", one of the first two songs that Steve Mac wrote for both Westlife and Simon Cowell. The success of the two tracks led to Mac becoming Cowell's first choice producer and songwriter. The song's b-side, "Forever", was a significant choice because it was the song - as recorded by Damage - that first alerted Cowell to the talent of Steve Mac and then led to the producer working with Westlife. Music video The British video features the band in a mini theatre, singing on a stage fitted with lighting panel flooring while facing a screen with black and white videos of their studio recording process. This version was directed by Wayne Isham and aired in May 1999. The United States video features the band at a car wash and subsequently washing a white car. This version was directed by Nigel Dick and aired in June 2000. Track listing * United Kingdom ; CD1 # "Swear It Again" (Radio Edit) - 4:04 # "Forever" - 5:05 # "Interview" (Video) ; CD2 # "Swear It Again" (Radio Edit) - 4:04 # "Swear It Again" (Rokstone Mix) - 4:07 # "Interview" (Audio) - 3:36 * Japan # "Swear It Again" (Radio Edit) - 4:04 # "Until The End Of Time" - 3:12 # "Forever" - 5:05 # "Everybody Knows" (Demo Version) - 4:09 # "Let's Make Tonight Special" - 4:57 # "Don't Calm The Storm" - 3:47 # "Interview" (Audio) - 3:36 * America # "Swear It Again" (Radio Edit) - 4:04 # "Album Snippet Medley" - 4:55 Release history Chart performance Year end charts Chart successions Personnel Song credits CD production Cover versions American boyband, WoW, has a remake of the song which became the band's single in mid-2010. The band also supported Westlife on their 2010 world tour, Where We Are. References External links *Official Westlife Website es:Swear It Again sw:Swear It Again ja:愛の誓い〜スウェアー・イット・アゲイン pl:Swear It Again pt:Swear It Again ro:Swear It Again ru:Swear It Again sv:Swear It Again th:สแวร์อิทอะเกน vi:Swear It Again Category:Westlife songs Category:1999 singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Songs written by Wayne Hector Category:Songs written by Steve Mac Category:Pop ballads